


Family Business

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being the granddaughter of a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



"I swear," she says, but Bobby just laughs at her. Huffing, Carol gets up from the table and stomps out the door. She's got her own ride home, but her date had gone much better _before_ the movie.

She tries not to tell. The people who believe her want to meet him. Most don't believe her, and why should they?

She calls when she gets home, listening through tales of bursitis and corns. Grandma's started another business. Granddad finally says, "By the way, the museum called about that artifact. They're interested. Wanna go look for it?"

Carolina Jones grins. "Yeah."


End file.
